


De l'art en quatre lettres

by Ambrena



Series: Les AU SU pétés [1]
Category: La La Land (2016), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, F/F, Lots of Art References, Past jaspis, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Slice of Life, background pearlnet, in a bad light, probably leading to polygems, very implied garnidot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Recueil (?) de ficlettes qui se passent dans un Art School AU. 1. LapidotLe titre fait référence à une citation de Raymond Queneau, dansZazie dans le Métro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Rebecca Sugar.
> 
> Ficlette écrite pour la Wild Card "High School / College AU" de ma grille LadiesBingo.

_All the ideas are either from bad jokes, or are just plain uninteresting, or are stolen or copied from somewhere else. […] Who cares?_ Michael Krebber, _Green Naftali’s Exhibition press interview_ , 2008

*

« Lazuli ! hurla sa colocataire, en abandonnant son chevalet. Tu peux pas t’assoir sur ce tabouret comme ça, enfin ! C’est une partie de la collection conceptuelle de Jasper Johns.  
-J’ai de si mauvaises associations d’idées liées à ce prénom que rien qu’à cause de ça, je vais pas me gêner », répliqua la concernée dans un rictus acide.

En grommelant, Dorothy « Dot » Perry (que sa coloc’ avait vite fait de surnommer ‘Peridot’) délogea la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus – qui s’avérait également partager son appartement – de son perchoir si précieux, qu’elle posa en lieu sûr. 

« T’es irrécupérable, statua Lapis Lazuli, imperturbable. Si je te disais que j’ai trouvé aux puces un tapis sur lequel Jackson Pollock s’est branlé, fit-elle en pince-sans-rire, ça t’intéresserait ?  
-Carrément !, s’enthousiasma Peridot. Tu le vendrais combien ?... oh, tu te moques, c’est ça ? Oui, en fait là tu te moques. »

Détenir un intérêt particulier (comprendre : obsessionnel) pour l’art moderne, préférer que les objets de sa collection restent à des endroits bien précis et avoir des difficultés à percevoir le second degré représentaient un vrai problème, quand on vivait en colocation avec une mordue de post-modernisme sarcastique qui adorait la faire tourner en bourrique.

Au début, elles avaient même tracé une ligne à la craie au sol, pour ne pas trop avoir à se fréquenter. Le souci, c’était que du coup, les pots de peinture étaient restés du côté de Lapis, et que Peridot en avait vite eu besoin. 

Les créations – voire installations – de Lapis tendaient davantage au bric-à-brac cryptique, entre Josephine Pryde, Steven Parrino et Annette Kelm. L’un de ses plus grands modèles, c’était probablement Keith Tyson et son humour acerbe teinté de philosophie scientifique. Avant d’entrer aux Beaux-Arts, la rebelle aux cheveux bleus avait effectivement commencé une formation d’océanologue. 

Cela lui faisait au moins un point commun, même distant, avec Peridot – dont les études en ingénierie robotique n’avaient pas fait long feu.

« Bon, quand est-ce que t’invites Garnet à aller danser ?, la taquina Lapis, ce qui la tira de ses pensées un peu mélancoliques.  
-Tu as retenu le prénom de l’une de mes amies, je suis impressionnée.  
-Celle-ci est gentille, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pas comme l’autre coincée. Et puis on a fait les courses ensemble, une fois, tu te souviens pas ?  
-Comment l’oublier ?, soupira Peridot. Vous aviez pris assez de maïs pour pouvoir tenir tout un mois.   
-Voilà. » 

Lapis Lazuli lui donna une petite bourrade du bras, pour relancer la conversation mourante.

« Alors ? Je me souviens, la dernière fois, vous aviez des atomes crochus et…  
-Non, répondit enfin Peridot, mortifiée.  
-Non quoi ? Il était torride, ce slow, franchement.  
-Pour commencer, je n’aime pas tant danser que ça. » Parfois, sa prothèse lui faisait mal, mais elle n’avait pas envie de mentionner ça à Lapis en plein milieu d’une conversation légère. « Et puis Garnet est déjà en couple.  
-Avec ton autre pote, celle qui a un balai dans le cul, là ?   
-Précisément.  
-Celle qui taffe dans un bar mais rêvasse de Broadway ?  
-Oui. Pearl. »

Cette fois, sauf miracle, la conversation était vraiment morte. 

« Je croyais qu’elles étaient en relation libre… », remarqua sa colocataire après un silence.

Miracle !

« Comment ça, en relation libre ? s’enquit Peridot, curieuse.  
-Tu sais bien, marmonna Lapis en balançant ses pieds. Un truc polyamoureux, ou je sais pas quoi.  
-Mouais. Effectivement, t’en sais rien, je crois.  
-Je disais ça pour t’aider !  
-Mais _ça ne m’aide pas_.  
-Tant pis pour toi, hein. »

De fait. Surtout qu’elle ne savait pas bien où elle en était avec Lapis elle-même, alors de là à se lancer dans les expérimentations, euh…


End file.
